


The Devil and His Lands, a Short Story

by Deafingknight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Death, F/M, Suicide, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deafingknight/pseuds/Deafingknight
Summary: The Tale of The Devil and his lands.





	The Devil and His Lands, a Short Story

It was cold and rainy that night, as The Devil chased her through the castle. She knew she couldn't outrun him forever. He wanted her, despite the fact she loved his brother and was his wife. They were supposed to be happy together, her and her beloved, along with the child he would never meet… But the Devil slaughtered him like an animal, ripping out his heart along with her’s.  
She ran through the corridors and up staircases, over fallen vases and passed ripped tapestries towards the gates. The Devil was gaining on her, but she knew she couldn't stop for the sake of her honor and the life of her child. She ran as fast as a fox, dodging obstacles as a mist of sweat formed on her brow. She was met with a dead end as The Devil ’s servants blocked the front door, but she managed to escape up the spiral stairs to the bell tower, frantically searching for a way out of the hellish fortress.  
The Devil was waiting for her. She backed away from him, hands up as if to push him away, lightning striking the roof of the tower, causing the bell to toll. He strode towards her, a twisted vision of grace and devotion, his hand out to take her’s. She recoiled from him, pleading to be left alone, that she will take her child and live out her days in a convent. The Devil snarled, swearing an oath that she will be his, and the child will be his heir, even if he has to baptize the child in demon blood. She remained silent, horrified that her innocent babe would be turned into a creature of evil and darkness. As he advanced on her, she knew what she had to do. She climbed onto the railing of the balcony, The Devil wild-eyed and terrified, half pleading, half threatening her to come back to him, and leaned back, lighting highlighting her tragic figure as she fell towards the cold snow, her white veil flowing around her like the wings of a swan.

For many moons, The Devil tried to bring back his love, but she was a shade of her former glory and soon faded away, always pleading for him to let them go in peace, leaving behind nothing but blood from rituals and the faint smell of her perfume. As for the child…. He brought them to life with the blood of many demons, the flesh of nobles and servants alike, but they were frail, sickly, with his hated kin’s eyes. They proved to be intelligent and gifted with magic, and he, despite the child’s deformity, grew fond of them. But on the eve of the child’s seventh year, they took ill and passed, to the grief and relief of the people, glad their true prince’s suffering was over. The Devil vowed to find his heir again, along with his beloved, no matter the cost. He knew as long as he lived, his darling and heir could not move into the great beyond. 

Many centuries passed, each with their own hardships for the land and it’s people, but The Devil remained untouched, mad with his hunts. The villages never directly interacted with The Devil, but every virgin bearing a resemblance to his lost love was adorned like a bride and left at the gates of his lair, with the hope to appease the beast. They never returned, their veils, soaked in blood, were always found tied to the gates, fluttering like a bird’s wings in the mist. Many dared go in to find the youths, none ever returned.


End file.
